


Loki & The Mortal; A Twisted Love Story (SMUT)

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Betrayal, Dark, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fear, Fisting, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Lies, Loki Can Be Sweet, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Falls In Love, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki Porn, Multi, Oral Sex, Pathetic Woman, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Violence, Smut, Strength, Twisted, Villains, Violence, Vulnerability, Weak Women, Weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> When a young Midgard shows Loki kindness, he repays her by making her his sex slave. WARNING: Not for the faint! Read tags! <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindness Doesn't Always Pay

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a romance, but does have romantic elements. This is not one of my usuals. I wanted to try something a bit darker.
> 
> WARNING: Loki RAPES in this fic. So do not go ahead and read the story and complain about it. Anyone capable of genocide, fratricide, and mass slaughter is capable of rape!
> 
> The following story was written by an adult for adults. Fanfic is fiction. Try not to take it so damn serious!

Loki smiled maliciously from his glass imprisonment, SHIELD thought they had conquered him; foolish, arrogant Midgardians.

"Will you see that he gets it?" a soft voice echoed from the hallway.

Loki cocked his head, straining to hear the conversation. The voice belonged to a woman, but it wasn't Natasha's. He had just sent her off.

"A sandwich? You prepared the alien food?" Loki recognized the lanky redheaded guard's voice.

"He has been locked behind glass for days now. He needs to eat."

"Haylee, he is a feral demon. He would have killed you, all of us, if not for the Avengers and you want to bring him comfort!"

"We are the civilized ones, Sergeant. Please just give him something to eat."

"I will not! He can starve for all I care. But since you are Agent Coulson's daughter, I will allow you access. Just place the plate in the drop and press the button and be careful that he doesn't bite the hand that feeds him."

Loki crossed his arms, sneering as a small-boned mortal with voluptuous curves entered the room carrying a plate of food. She was young, maybe college age. He noted that she purposely cast her eyes to the floor as if afraid to look in his direction.

 

Finally, she glanced up finding his fathomless eyes peering into her soul. Nervously, she broke eye contact and bit her lip as she placed the food in the drop box.

Loki wrinkled his nose in disdain. "What is it?"

Faintly, she replied "A swiss turkey sandwich, chips, and a coke. I know it is probably not what you are accustomed to but it is nutritious."

She turned to leave, but Loki called out "Wait".

"Yes?"

"Did you make this for me because you worried that I was hungry or because you wanted to peer at the fallen god who dared to destroy your world?"

"Honestly, a little of both, but not for the reason you think."

"Haylee, right?"

She nodded confirming her name.

Poking at the sandwich as if to see if it would bite, Loki continued. "I am intrigued. Tell me your reason."

"I wanted to see why type of villain you are. Eat the sandwich. There is nothing wrong with it. I made it myself."

Loki chuckled, amused that she just assumed that he should automatically trust her. She was dressed as a civilian and from her naive demeanor, she did not serve her country's defenses. In between chews, he muttered. "Awful Midgardian food. Now elaborate."

"Ok, well there are two types of bad guys. One is someone who is naturally dark. He has no reason to be evil. He murders without remorse and receives pleasure from it. The other was someone like everyone else, but something tragic happened to him turning him into a monster. He kills just like the first type, but deep down he feels remorse for his crimes."

Loki swallowed the last bite of the sandwich, neglecting the crunchy things she labeled as chips. "And so you think just by looking at me, you can tell which type I am?"

"Yes. I can pretty much read people's soul. It is a gift that I am blessed with."

Loki smirked, his eyes fondling the young woman's cat-shaped eyes. She was quite pretty for a Midgardian. "So tell me, soul reader, what type am I?"

"I think you are the second type."

Loki laughed in a patronizing tone. "How wrong you are, little one. Did you not hear the threats I made to Natasha? I meant every word I said. "

"I heard them and I believe them."

"I would hurt you too. I would do things unimaginable to you." Loki slithered, his tone sultry, his eyes falling to her mouth, admiring her rotund lips. _How he would like to feel those sensual lips clenching his lust._

"And you would regret them."

Loki closed his eyes imagining her frail body trapped beneath his hard-driving thrusts, sobbing, clawing at his chest, begging for mercy. "You are a foolish, naive mortal." _No, he would not regret them._

"You murdered over 80 people in two days. Some of them were mothers who will never return to their children, some husbands whose wife is right now crying out in anguish because she doesn't understand why, and some were even innocent children who never even had a chance at life. Tell me, Loki, that you feel nothing. Tell me that you are the type of person who gets off murdering helpless children! Tell me to value life is weakness!" She said softly, compassionately, only inches from the glass pane, her tear blooming eyes holding his stoic ones.

Loki held her gaze, captivated as if bewitched by her words, his mind no longer twisting in the darkness that plagued his soul."You need to get off the ship, now."

"Why?"

Before Loki could reply Sergeant Gank stuck his head in the door. "What is taking you so long? You need to come on before someone catches you in there."

Ignoring Gank, Haylee placed her hand upon the glass. "Loki, why?" She asked, her voice frightened.

"Get away from here fast." Loki hissed, turning his back on her as Gank tugged her arm leading her out the door.


	2. I Need to Hurt You

It seemed as if the world was afire, chaos everywhere. Death littered the streets. Death cries danced on the wind. Haylee was running, trying hard not to step on the wounded and dead when a Chitauri grabbed her from behind. She wailed hysterically, trying to flay off her attacker, but she was no match for his bellicose nature. He slammed her petite body to the cement without restraint. Crying out, she rolled over to face the beast as he was bringing down a glowing lance upon her vulnerable chest. But the death-blow never came, Loki seized the monster from behind, gutting him.

Mouth open, enchanted, Haylee captured Loki's eyes for an eternal second before he jerked her to his feet.

"Loki" she whimpered when he wrapped his body around hers, thrusting up, abandoning the war below.

Loki lowered his lips to her head, his arms protectively embracing her. "I am not going to hurt you."

He released her on top of a building, away from the assault, and pushed her into a brick cove. "Remain hidden until this is over."

Haylee obeyed, sinking to her knees, a bubble of gratitude churning in the pit of stomach. She had no idea that the God of Mischief had just killed her father and that he bore even more sinister plans for her.

The cries from the city dwindled as night fell. Haylee was about to peer out when Loki returned.

Haylee sprung to her feet. "What happened?"

Loki grinned with wicked allure. "You know the answer to your question. I can tell from the glint in your eyes that you were hoping that I would not return for doing so means that I won and that your Avengers failed."

Haylee shook her head vehemently. "No, no, that was not what I was thinking." She replied innocently.

Loki glared at her. He wanted to believe her, but he knew better to ever trust anyone again. He jerked her into his body, smiling as she cried out from fear. He slammed his glowing staff into the ground and the two of them transported into another realm.

Haylee buried her head into his chest, the blaring lights hurting her mortal eyes, the brutality of the current ripping at her flesh. Her heart pounded, Loki was taking her from her world and deep inside she knew she would never see it again.

Loki flung her to the ground allowing her time to soak up her new surroundings.

Haylee glanced in all directions; large stone boulders, rocky terrain, and mountains littered with dark caves. "Where are we?"

He crouched so that he faced her. She was so tiny and weak compared to him. "Nildavellir"

"Loki, what are you going to do with me?"

Sneering, he seized her chin, gripping gently and hissed. "Unimaginable things."

"Why?" She whimpered, tears glistening within her sea blue eyes.

She was fragile, delicate, not at like her father. Loki chuckled, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Do not cry."

Haylee closed her eyes as if mustering courage, trying hard to restrain her tears.

Pleased that she so meekly yielded to his command, Loki smiled. "That is a good little mortal." _Her timid submissiveness just might keep her alive._

Loki had led her into a dreary early medieval style castle almost in ruins, locking her in a candlelit bedchamber. A mute woman brought her a regal tray of food and prepared a searing bath.

As the evening dwindled and the music from the great hall diminished, Loki returned to her, intoxicated and aroused.

Haylee was dressed in the only garment the mute servant granted her, a robe, bare underneath. She sat on the middle of the large, majestic bed, her arms around her legs, knees to her chin. She knew from his lascivious gaze what he wanted.

Accepting her fate, she did not rebuke him as he hovered over her small form, unfastening the robe with slow deliberation. Loki cooed as if pleased by the sight of her firm body, feathering his long fingers down her neck, blushing her nipples, trailing the muscular lines of her abdomen, relishing the warmth of her silky flesh.

He dropped to his elbow so that he could stare into her frightened eyes as he fondled her cunt. Her fear stimulating him. Gently, he caressed her intimate meat, manipulating her clit to moisten her threshold. He smiled conceitedly as her breathing increased, her chest rising and falling revealing her inner desire. Erratically his demeanor changed like the wind, plunging his middle finger cruelly into her searing canal.

Haylee bit her lip as he thrust in and out of her, holding his gaze.

Sneering, Loki rammed a second finger inside her, tearing at her tight folds. Instinctively, Haylee clasped her legs together, trying to squirm away from the brutal invasion. Loki seized her throat, his voice an icy warning. "Spread your legs."

Haylee lowered her knees, arching to accept the savagery of his touch.

Loki smiled smugly, relishing her pathetic submission. Tightening his grip on her throat, he forced in a third finger. This time she lamented painfully, her intimate muscles clenching, fighting the assault. "Please, Loki, I can't take it!"

Laughing, Loki withdrew his fingers from her virginal core and licked them. Straddling her, he threatened while freeing himself from his clothes, "You will take it and much, much more before this night is over."

Pinning her wrists above her head, entrapping her with one hand, he placed the engorged head of his cock at her entrance, allowing her time to dread what he was about to render, enjoying the fear sparkling within her pretty eyes.

"Please dont hurt me, Loki." She begged revealing her weak nature. 

Loki chuckled sadistically as he reared his hips back and plunged with merciless strength into her core, ripping through her virginal resistance, impaling to his hilt. Haylee wailed out, thrashing her head, her body bucking against him, her inner muscles regurgitating his size.

Grinding his large, hard cock into her cervix, he growled, "Open your eyes. Look at me while I fuck you!"

Haylee whimpered, mustering the strength to obey. Tears of agony spilled down her flushed cheeks as she opened her eyes.

"Stop crying. You understand that I need to hurt you, that I want to hurt you."

Her voice choking on a sob, she nodded, whimpering like that of a hurt child.

Their eyes locked. Loki almost completely withdrew only to slam back into her over and over again with unnecessary power. With each violent impact, Haylee sobbed out, her tender womb throbbing, burning.

"You are either wet or that is blood saturating your pussy." Loki teased her, knowing full well that she was bleeding. No woman could be stimulated by such vicious passion.

Burying himself to the hilt, he released her wrists, capturing a fistful of hair, forcing her lips close to his mouth. She could feel his warm breath upon her lips as he spoke, smell the alcohol intensifying his lust. "You think that because you showed me kindness that I should take mercy upon your little frail body?"

"Yes!" She yelped, her voice angry, hurt, humiliated.

Loki chuckled perversely. "You are fucking beautiful, you know it? Everything about you inflames my loins. I knew from the moment I saw you that I would fuck the bloody hell out of you. Your sweetness with the food only ensured that I would allow you to live through this."

Loki lifted his body, raised her legs over his shoulders, glaring into her wet eyes as he fucked her hard and deep, knocking the air from her lungs, unrelenting until he gushed into her, filling her, his wrath quenched, his feral fervor soothed for now.

Growling, he dropped to her side allowing his breathing to subside. As the dark delusions drifted from his mind, he noticed the faint crying at his side. Haylee had turned her back to him and curled into a fetal position clutching her mutilated womb.

Loki purred, flipping her over to face him. "Stop crying."

"You hurt me."

 

Loki kissed her forehead as one would a sick child. "I know."

"Why? Why did you have to be so brutal?" She asked in a delicate, hurt tone piercing his heart.

"Do you regret taking pity on me now?" He asked.

"No." She sobbed out breathlessly.

Loki moaned, his dick hardening from her answer and the child-like softness of her voice. Jacking her legs apart, he thrust into her core easily this time with his searing nectar dripping from her entrance. "I wont hurt you again." He whispered before kissing her deeply, passionately.

Loki had tried to remain true to his promise, but after a second climax, he drifted back into a prurient high causing him to take her primitively, inhumanly, forcing her to suffer immoral violations over and over again. Luckily for Haylee her mind escaped after his third climax, fading in and out until she lost track of how many times the virile god fucked her. The last she remembered, he was pumping himself leisurely, slowly, seductively into her, kissing her cheeks, forehead, and chin lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...reminding me of "What have you done now" by Within Temptation.  
> "Would you mind if I hurt you?  
> Understand that I need to cause you pain  
> Wish that I had other choices  
> than to harm the one I love."


	3. Kiss Me

When Haylee woke, the sun filled the room, the nightmare gone, but her body painfully reminded her of the torment Loki had inflicted upon her all night long. She whimpered as she sat erect, her insides lacerated, her womb raw and arching, her lips swollen, her nipples bruised. He had wrecked her internally and externally.

The mute maid must have returned sometime while Haylee slept as she found a plate of food, a steaming pot of coffee, and a sizzling bath. Grabbing the hot brew, she sank into the soothing water, exhaling as it claimed her muscles.

After breakfast, she fell back asleep, exhausted from her night with a god. Music and rowdy male voices woke her sometime after dark. Her guts cringed, Loki would soon return. And sure enough within the hour, he appeared drowning himself in a bottle of wine. Staggering, he made his way to the bed and collapsed. "Come here" he ordered.

Haylee obeyed. Sitting beside him, she saw his groin swelling. The memory of his size pulverizing her insides churned her stomach. It was unnatural to be that huge, but then again he was a god, perhaps what was considered unnatural to Midgards, was natural for Asgardians.

Loki captured her by the back of her jaw, seductively, gently, lust burning in his exquisite colored eyes. "Kiss me, baby." He commanded with a slur.

But this time Haylee resisted. She could not relive what she had endured the night before.

"Kiss me, mortal!" he bellowed, forcing her mouth down on his. The need for mutual ecstasy evaporated.

Again Haylee defied him, shoving away from him. "I will not! You can rape me over and over again, but I will not willingly be your whore!"

She expected Loki to leap to his feet and seize her and rape her with animal-like brutality, but instead he sat up chuckling as if darkly amused. "So you finally show some backbone. Daddy would be proud of his little bitch!"

Fighting the urge to slap that smug smile off his face, Haylee turned to flee, but in vain as Loki apprehended her from behind and dragged her by her waist length hair out into the main hall where his followers partied. He held her erect, pressing his body into her from behind, his fingers gripping her throat forcing her to watch the vulgar sight before her eyes. Everywhere warriors and demons thrust in and out of mortal women, tied spread eagle, their thighs crusty with dried cum from previous invasions. One woman kneeled on all fours while one warrior took her from behind, another from underneath, and a third in her mouth. Another Midgardian lamented, legs spread by chains, as monster like creatures fist-fucked her bleeding cunt.

Haylee screamed out as Loki ripped the robe from her bare body and tossed her into floor. "Have at her!"

"NO!" she squealed as brutal hands tore into her flesh, gripping her, restraining her, jerking her legs apart.

Loki motioned and the creatures suddenly released her. She fled to Loki's feet, dropping on her knees, wrapping her arms around his legs. "Please Loki, please!" She begged pathetically.

Male laughter erupted from all sides. She had been raped repeatedly by Loki and now she looked for him to save her.

Loki chuckled softly as he reached down and patted her head as if she were a dog. Her feeble nature turning him hot. "Will you obey me?"

"Yes, my lord! I will do anything for you!"

Loki ripped her up by her hair and collected her into his arms. He carried her back to his bedchamber and dropped her on his bed. He shed his clothes and reclined on the bed, propping his head on a fluffy pillow.

"Pour us some wine."

Haylee obeyed, downing the brew quickly. She would need it. He laughed reading her thoughts. "Smart girl, now have another."

After the third glass, Loki ordered her to suck his dick. Now foggy headed and relaxed, Haylee scooped up his hard cock, licking his rigid length. He purred encouraging her to grow more lewd. Tongue fucking the slit of his head, she straddled his face, moaning as he thrust his tongue into her core.  _This was exactly what he wanted._  Gripping his meat at the hilt with her hand, she thrust him down her throat, clenching her lips tightly around his cock as she bobbed up. Loki repaid her by leeching onto her clit, sucking, working his jaw muscles. She smelled delicious. She tasted even better. Body rippling, pussy clenching, ass constricting, she squirted a warm stream down his throat. He groaned loudly, mauling into her, devouring her salty mixture.

"You fucking little whore" Loki growled, slapping her hard on the ass.

Haylee felt his dick swell even wider. Intensifying her suction, taking him to the hilt where he spewed in the back of her esophagus. She swallowed all that she could handle, the rest dripped down her chin. She span around on him, grinding her pussy on his abdomen, allowing a creamy drop to ooze from her lips. She giggled, running her tongue around her lips, playing with his semen.

 

Loki slapped her rear again, chuckling. "Where did you learn that?"

"Internet porn." She said bashfully.

"When you fucked yourself?" Loki asked, his dick reinvigorating at the thought if her tantalizing herself.

"How do you think I remained a virgin so long?" She purred coy. To stay alive this was the game she had to play. It wasnt so bad. Loki made her feel emotions that shamed her, forbidden emotions. Her cunt still throbbed, but not from pain, this time from pleasure, more pleasure than she had ever inflicted upon herself.

She was drunk as hell and it showed. He liked it. He had evolved a terrified little virgin into a cock-hungry whore in the matter of a night. His ego swelled. Loki lifted her slightly to impale her on to his masculine sphere. She moaned coming down on him, but remained placid.

"Kiss me" he ordered, the alcohol clearly evident in his glossy eyes.

Without hesitation, she pressed her lips to his teasingly, snapped her head back, teasing him with her tongue, and then biting his bottom lip. Loki growled, gripping her by the back of the head, kissing her fiercely. The time for play was over, he wanted to fuck.

Leisurely riding him, Haylee purred in between kisses. "Were you really going to give me to those beasts?"

Chuckling, Loki shook his head. "No. I only wanted to experience this side of you and that was the only way to reap it. You are mine, Haylee, no one else's."

Haylee liked what she heard, increasing her speed, she plowed down to his hilt and back up again and again making him grit his teeth in pleasure. "You are a fast learner."

Loki grinded her down, burying his dick as deep inside her as he could penetrate, the friction rippling her clit, his meat manipulating her G-spot. He latched on to her nipple, chewing to intensify her orgasm. Wailing, she grinded on to him, digging her nails into his back, riding him fast and hard.

"You fucking little slut, cum."

"Ay, aye" she cried, throwing her head back, thrashing, showering his grinding cock with her essence.

Her salacious actions, the tight grip of her constricting inner muscles, the warmth of her fluid, set him into an orgasmic frenzy. He slammed up into her searing, dripping cunt, his flesh slapping against her wet skin. Now he cried out, something he rarely did during sex.

Face distorted, shivering, Loki extravasated, filling her insides with scorching cream.

"Loki!" she squealed, his searing lava igniting multiple orgasms within her clenching womb. Mind whirling, she thrashed her head, clawing, screaming with bliss. Nothing mattered now. She did not care who heard her. This moment had claimed her body and senses.  _Loki was indeed a fucking god!_

Haylee shoved him backwards, placing her hands on his chest, grinding her cunt down on to him, riding him hard.

"You hot little bitch! Fuck me!" Loki beckoned, she was too good to be true.

"Fuck!" she wailed, her nails tearing into his chest flesh, spewing a third round. Twitching, she froze, her pussy constricting. Loki grabbed her by the throat, thrusting up into her, riding out her climax until she fell limp.

Loki collected her into his embrace, entwined, breathing flagging as their body fluids oozed on to the clean bed sheets.

"Are you going to kill me, Loki?" She asked faintly, her breathing now tranquil, her mind grounded back to reality. She was his prisoner, nothing more.

Loki kissed her hard before replying. "No, I am going to keep you as my mortal plaything, my little whore. I am not going to lie to you, there will be bad days when I take my frustrations out on your body, but there be other nights when I make you squirt, make you feel like you are the only pussy in the world. You will grow content with your status in my life. You will desire me, desire to serve me, to be only mine."

"I was right." She muttered, accepting fate. A sick feeling for her docile defeat creeping in her mind. 

"Right about what?" he asked, smoothing a strand of sweaty hair behind her ears.

"You are the second type." Loki was demented, crazy as hell, but he bore a soft side. She had felt it. 

Spreading her legs apart, Loki replied. "I try not to hurt children, and the women are necessary so that I do not reflect weakness. But that is enough, let us talk about more pleasurable things." He lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering vulgar sentiments as he pumped himself in and out of her.


	4. Killing Me Softly With His Touch

As the weeks passed, Haylee found herself growing weary. Blessed with god-like stamina, Loki did not suffer from exhaustion as she did. He fucked her over and over, every night and well into daybreak, his debauchery insatiable. Haylee never left the bedchamber. She slept most of the day away to gather strength for the night. She rarely ate, her heart heavy, soul weary. If she was to continue on this path, Loki was going to unintentionally kill her. Sometimes, she found herself wishing that eventually he would grow tire of her and spend a few nights among the whores, but he never did. Perhaps it was a blessing for if he did tire of her, he might kill her. Other times, she found herself eyeing him suspiciously, raged with jealousy, pondering if ever indulged outside their bed.

Their sex life never grew dull. Loki was a master at trickery. He always found new ways to keep things intriguing. He done things to her body unimaginable, sometimes wonderful things, other times, twisted, vulgar things. He taught her new positions, tricks, and even introduced toys to their intimacy.

Some nights were better than others. He had warned her from the beginning that there would be times when he took his frustrations out on her body, but those times came rarely. The worst night had occurred two weeks ago, after losing a battle to Thor. Loki had bent her over a bar, tying her limbs apart so that she could not resist. For the first time he violated her rear, angry, violently, pulverizing her, mutilating her. She had never endured such pain until that night. He had raped her for hours, calling her vile names, assaulting the intimate parts of her body with vicious teeth. He ached to strike her, she had seen it in his eyes, but luckily for her he restrained from giving in to the sinister urges compelling his mind. At one point, she feared that she would die before his anger quenched. Finally, he ejaculated his rage into her bloody rear, strangling the life from her as he climaxed. She woke in his gentle arms to him muttering how sorry he was. The pain in his voice, the remorse in his eyes reaped a perverse forgiveness from Haylee. The days that followed, Loki had treated her with flattery and gifts. She should have hated him, but instead she found herself desiring his love and affection. She now knew that her mind had been infected by his twisted soul. She longed to change him into the good man that lay beneath the monstrous black layer of his heart.

Most nights were delightful. Her favorite were the nights that he kissed her for hours, compassionately manipulating her with foreplay. Afterwards, he would slid into her and make slow loving sex to her, affectionately as if she was his heart. Loki had a way with words. Sometimes he was so vulgar and harsh, but on nights like this the endearing names he whispered into her ears melted her heart. He could be so passionately, so tender when he wanted to be.

He rarely wounded her heart. Once after he raped her rear, she found herself fearing that he would eventually impregnate her as he ejaculated his seed into her belly most nights. She feared his twisted abuse would extend to their child. She requested that he allow her to take birth control assuming he would agree, but true to his unreadable, erratic nature, he flew into a rage accusing her of not wanting to bear his children. He had shouted that he would never mistreat his child as he did her because he would love his child as he did not her. She had cried for hours and usually when she wept, her tears melted Loki's icy barrier. She learned that he could not bear her tears and that was why in the beginning he had ordered her to not cry, but this night he bore her tears, anger and hurt consuming him. She realized then that he really cared for her and for her not to desire his child had wounded his heart.

Haylee was surprised when a new servant came to serve her.

"Fran is sick. Here is your breakfast and clean apparel." The woman said, her voice tight as if she did not like serving the mortal.

"Thank you." Haylee replied. She was always kind to everyone.

"You are pathetic, you know. He will grow tired of you and when he does, I will fulfill his needs." The fair woman spat, her eyes squinting with hostility.

"Enough, Sigyn!" Loki shouted, entering the room, his eyes casting daggers into the aggressive woman.

Sigyn pointed at Haylee. "She is too weak to handle you, my lord."

Loki marched toward the woman, inches from her chest, peering hotly into her venomous reflection. "And what, allow a strong, stubborn cunt like you into my bed?"

Sigyn smiled, revealing a role of perfect pearly whites. Batting her lashes, she replied. "I can please you in ways she cannot."

Loki glanced toward the door, dismissing her. "I like submissiveness. Leave!"

"Sire, you are killing her! Just look at her! She..."

Loki backhanded her to the floor tearing into the flesh of her lips before she had a chance to finish her sentence. Haylee rushed forward. "Loki!" She shouted, startled at his erratic brutality. He had never hit her.

Loki turned on her, his hand raised as if he contemplated striking Haylee. "Take your clothes off." He ordered, bringing his hand down to motion toward the bed. And to Sigyn, he snapped, "Now you will watch while I fuck this weak mortal."

Haylee spread her legs, embarrassed as he plowed into her.

"Kiss me, Haylee." Haylees felt her cheeks burn as she kissed him knowing that the woman with the bloody lip watched as he ravished her.

Loki's thrusting intensified. "Women were meant to kneel to their master. Isn't that right, Haylee?"

"Yes..." She muttered with conflicting emotions whirling in her head. Sometimes he was crazy.

Loki tossed her legs over his shoulders, fucking her deep and hard, forcing cries to escape her throat. "Women are to be conquered, to be punished, to be dominated by men! Dont you agree, Haylee?"

Now almost breathless from the force of his thrusts, Haylee could only whimper her agreement.

Loki threw his head back, crying out with delight as he climaxed. He dropped to her breast, kissing her gently, lovingly. "You are all mine Haylee as I am all yours."

Haylee knew his actions had shattered the woman's pride as well as her heart. It was clear that she cared for Loki.

Afterwards, Loki withdrew and stood over Sigyn. "Did you see my climax? Did you see me soar? You could never make me feel the way she makes me feel." He kicked her violently in the side. "Now get out of my sight."

Haylee watched as the woman fled the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Loki downed a shot of liquor. She remained in the bed knowing he was not finished with her.

Three shots later, he sat down on the bed beside her. "Is what she said true? Am I hurting you?" He asked, voice pinched, caressing her cheek.

Haylee could not admit the truth for fear of his twisted nature. She cast her eyes away, unable to look him in the face as she lied. "No, I am stronger than I look."

Loki gripped her chin. "You are lying to me. Why?"

A single tear leaked from her soggy eyes. "I am frightened of you."

Loki smirked. "Do not be foolish. I would never harm you or cast you aside." He kissed her softly. "I will take it easier on you. I sometimes forget that you are a feeble mortal. Now come on, get up. Lets take a bath together. No more sex tonight. Instead, we can play chess. Do you like chess?"

Bewildered, Haylee giggled. He was so unpredictable. She never knew what to expect. "Yes, I love chess and I love you."

Loki kissed her. He seemed pleased, but did not repeat the sentiment that Haylee admitted.

Loki still had sex with Haylee nightly, but not as many times or as forceful as he used to. She slept longer and within days, the color returned to her flesh. She ate more and even smiled more. She knew from Loki's behavior that things had changed for the better. He had yet to confess his love, but Haylee knew he would soon enough.


	5. I Am Stronger Because Of You

 

 **  
**A week later, Haylee woke with a smile etched upon her lips. Last night, Loki had finally confessed his love for her. It was a sick, twisted affair and she was sure some perfectly stable psychologist had conceived a medical term for her feelings, but she did not care. Her heart beat with Loki's name, her flesh warmed by his touch. He was her world now. **  
**

A loud explosion interrupted her thoughts. She wrapped her robe around her body and sprung to the window. They were under attack. Men roared from every direction. _Loki; she had to find Loki!_

Loki suddenly appeared cutting off her path to the door. "I am sorry, Haylee. I know that you will hate me, but know that I am sincerely sorry."

"Loki, I could never hate you!" She rushed into him with open arms, sobbing out when she realized that he was not really there. He had been an illusion.

"This is for the best."

She fell to her knees knowing that he was abandoning her.  _It was over._

"There is not a day that goes by that I don't regret what I have done, and what I am about to do will forever plague my heart. I love you, Haylee. I will always love you."

And then he was gone.

Haylee cried out in anguish, sobbing uncontrollably until Thor burst in the door.

"Haylee!" he shouted, dropping to her side. "It is alight now. You are safe. Loki has left this realm."

Haylee glared up at Thor, tears flowing. "That is why I am crying!"

Thor shook his head. "Haylee, you are upset. You do not know what you are saying."

Now frantic, "Yes, I do! I know exactly what I am saying! I am in love with Loki!"

"Haylee, your father is dead. Loki killed him the day he kidnapped you."

Haylee's beautiful face fell, her heart slammed into her chest. Thor captured her as she collapsed. "My brother ruins lives, that is what he does."

Haylee jerked her head up, the tears drying, her pretty face displaying anger. In a strong voice, she hissed, "No, he did not ruin me. He made me strong!"

Thor peered deep into her soul. The old Haylee was gone. The new, strong Haylee blooming before his eyes.

****  
The End....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I had to write a sad ending at least once...:)
> 
> Song; What have You Done Now:  
> " I've been waiting for someone like you  
> But now you are slipping away... oh  
> Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
> There's a curse between us, between me and you...  
> Would you mind if I killed you?  
> Would you mind if I tried to?  
> 'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
> You carry hate that I don't feel  
> It's over now  
> What have you done?"

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
